Something New
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 23/100: No Escape. Genesis finds himself in an interesting situation, and Sephiroth's to blame. Sephiroth/Genesis Mpreg. Yaoi. For Sphinxofthenile. A big special thanks to Misumisu84


23/100 No Escape. Sephiroth/Genesis...MPREG!  
Yeah, Chaos tries her hand at Mpreg… um warnings of OOC… because it's Mpreg… how can I do that IN character?! :(  
So Sphinxofthenile, this is for you.  
I'd like to blame and thank Misumisu84 for getting me into Mpreg and checking this through for me, because she is lovely and awesome, like Sphinx... Yeah, don't kill me for chavving a bit from your story...

My reasoning for the child? Look at a picture of the pair and it will come to you...

* * *

**No Escape**

Something New

The elaborate crimson sword fell to the metal floor in a loud clatter and Genesis dropped to his knees clutching his head in one hand, the other over his stomach. His two friends glanced at him in concern, he was not injured: they'd only just started the spar.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he lowered himself down to his lover's level, noticing how the colour had drained from his face and his eyes were a little glazed over.

It had been going on for quite some time and Sephiroth and Angeal had put it down to post-war trauma. After all, they had all seen some pretty horrendous sights and Genesis had reacted badly to that in the first few weeks, therefore the warriors thought he was just seeing the blood-soaked ground, littered with corpses in his mind's eye all over again. For too long they had ignored the redhead's swings into nausea, only deciding to speak out and take Genesis to the Medical Core when he was being evidently clumsy.

A small brunette nurse took the three SOLDIERs into a small, square room and took a few different samples from the drowsy redhead as he leant on Sephiroth's arm, looking fit to vomit anytime soon. Two pairs of warm, leather-gloved hands rubbed down his back, absentmindedly playing with his hair in a comforting manner after the girl scampered out to analyse her takings.

Looking back on that moment, Sephiroth let a slight smile cross his lips, it would only be moments later that their world would fall apart… The memory, for him, was a pleasant one albeit faint-inducing. He could not say the same for Genesis however, even now, when he looks into those blue eyes he still sees a taint of malice.

The nurse entered with a face, if comprehensibly possible, that was paler than Genesis'. She seemed timid, terrified even.

This caused three pairs of very fearful eyes to stare at her, waiting for an answer. The girl cleared her throat and put on a brave, though horribly forced, smile.

"I've found the cause of the problem,"

For a moment, it seemed like that was all she was going to say. She just stood, with her fingers twisting frantically behind her back.

"And?" The Silver haired General asked quietly.

Like a frightened mouse, she jumped at the mellow sound, and visibly started edging her way to the semi-open door. She quickly gave it a hard shove, slamming it shut, hoping the noise would cover up at least some of what she said. But three pairs highly trained and genetically enhanced ears easily caught her words, and even if they didn't, they saw the way her lips moved.

"I'm what?!" Genesis screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping to his feet only to fall back into Sephiroth's strong arms again, with a hand cupped over his mouth.

"Pregnant," the nurse squeaked, now with her back flat against the opposite wall from the trio, next to the door if the reputed hot-tempered redhead took a turn for the worse, but right now he seemed a little preoccupied willing himself to not being sick. "I took a closer look at your DNA, and it seems you no longer have a set gender…I think it's because of all the mako and treatments you've had as a SOLDIER,"

It was a feeble explanation to say in the least, Genesis didn't really care why he was currently in this predicament; he just wanted to know how he could get out of it. But, at that time, when the nurse asked him who the father was, he'd never had the urge to kill possess him so strongly. Angeal had gripped him tightly around the arms, holding him at bay as Sephiroth, calm and collected as always, coolly replied that he had sired the child. Immediately, the redhead dropped his attempted attack on the poor, petrified nurse and lunged at the General, fully intent on killing, mauling, burning, disembowelling… it didn't matter in that moment. Only the black haired SOLDIER's grip kept him a hair's width away from Sephiroth, who himself was looking just a shade paler than his usual cream.

From that day onwards, Genesis had been told to come see that nurse every Friday, to monitor and record his progression. The redhead glared straight through the woman with blue eyes that were much sharper than the blade of any sword. The brunette should have been glad that she got off lightly. She didn't have to wander into her living quarters to see that the bed that she slept in had been burnt to a crisp.

However, Sephiroth did.

Each day for the next week, he walked in to find that another place that he and Genesis had worked together to defile had been scorched beyond recognition… the sofa, the coffee table, the kitchen work surface, bath and shower, various areas on the floor and walls and on the final day, his own apartment door. He walked past the toasted doorframe to find Genesis slumped on the floor, drained of colour once again.

As the General picked him up and carried him back to the only surviving piece of furniture, an old armchair (that Genesis had always despised and never touched for whatever reason), the redhead feebly muttered what Sephiroth had taken as an affectionate "_I wish you'd just die_,"

It took a little while to lobby the President and Director Lazard into letting Sephiroth move Genesis in with him, but they finally caved in when the shock died down, Sephiroth would muse in quiet moments when the redhead lay wrapped up tightly in his arms. It was strange how as soon as the General had sworn his undying love to him, Genesis had given up on destroying things, turning to just voicing his newfound disliking of the man.

Voicing his hatred was just a very simple, watered down way of putting it. The redhead whined non-stop, even when his head was half-way down the toilet when he was throwing up, he still had to spit vitriol at Sephiroth as he gently hung over his shoulder, stroking his narrow back and keeping copper hair out of the way.

The silver haired man never complained: he could hardly expect Genesis to just grin and bare it.

Slowly, ever-so-incredibly-slowly, Genesis seemed to admit to himself that this situation was not about to remedy itself, that Sephiroth was not an object of hate, rather to trust and adore because he was doing such a fabulous job of a supporting to-be father… well that's what Sephiroth liked to think anyway… but regardless, one night when he was dozing off on the new sofa after being banned from the new bed indefinitely, Genesis appeared in the mouth of the hallway, in his silk pyjamas and if Sephiroth didn't know better, he would have thought that he had been crying.

"Seph," the redhead said quietly, instantly gripping the General's attention with just how… soft it sounded, like nothing he'd heard since before this little…escapade. "Come to bed tonight," He actually smiled, the gesture echoing throughout his lover and they both trundled off back to the bedroom where Genesis had immediately nestled into the warmth of Sephiroth's chest, whilst the latter's hand found its way down to the forming bump in older man's abdomen.

-

"What are you going to call it?" Angeal grinned, leaning over the cafeteria table, dark blue eyes focused solely on the now clearly prominent swelling of Genesis' belly.  
The SOLDIER wasn't even allowed to wear his normal uniform, he was told that applying any pressure to his stomach could harm the child, so instead he wandered around the building (late at night because he couldn't stand their horrifically happy comments), in a pair of low-slung trousers and a long shirt.

The redhead averted his eyes from his best friend with a scornful turn of his head. He refused to answer, simply because he didn't want to sound like some chatty, enthusiastic mother who lived to reproduce. He lived to fight, to kill and fight some more, maybe with some more killing if he was lucky… oh, and sex, Genesis liked sex… but he wasn't quite sure if he liked it so much anymore. Hell, Sephiroth would be lucky if he ever got laid again after this was over, unless he rather chivalrously offered himself up for the operation that would render the chances of this happening again impossible.

"Oh c'mon, you won't even tell me what gender it is!" Angeal's desperate voice broke him out of his musings.

"I won't tell you because I don't even want to know,"

"But Sephiroth knows…"

"I know he knows. I was there when she told him. I was there when she had some godforsaken machine showing me what I look like inside in scratchy black and white pictures. He's already named the child."

"Girl or boy?" The black haired man smiled.

"I'm not telling you Angeal,"

"Fine then," The younger slid out of his chair, "I'll just go ask Daddy-Roth,"

As he passed, a crimson-gloved hand grabbed his forearm tightly, pulling him down whilst the other hand held a very threatening cast of fira in his face.

"Don't. Call. Him. That." Came a very low hiss from between white teeth.

Angeal had learnt from a young age that an irritated Genesis is not one to be playing around with, and an irritated Genesis with magic was more dangerous. But his mother had never warned him that playing with an irritated, pregnant Genesis with magic was an instant call for death. He gulped and nodded. "Sephiroth it is,"

-

"Kitten, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

He slid down into the sofa, eyes narrowing in suspicion; following Sephiroth's movements from the apartment door to where he was now until he was kneeling on the floor in front of him. "You couldn't get them, could you?"

The General smiled, so forced it was almost painful. "They're not running another trip to Banora until next week… I was told that you've had enough apples," he winced as the redhead's expression hardened and he sensed a bitter outbreak, but instead the older man curled up into a ball and started… _crying_?

Immediately, the silver haired man was fussing over him, trying to coax him out into the open, insisting that wails of "_after all I've done for this company, they just don't care about me, because I'm some pregnant freak_" were simply not true.

The mood swings were always hard to understand, sometimes Genesis would just laugh at something, next he'll be burning everything and then he'd be sobbing for the rest of the evening. Sephiroth took it all with a brave smile, holding Genesis' hand tightly through all these times. Of course, there would always be one thing to surprise the General. He was working away in the room that would become the 'nursery' (he'd been forbidden from using that word, or in fact any words that were commonly associated with pregnant women and their bundles of joy), when Genesis burst into the room, grabbing shoulders, hair, coats, braces, chest, belts and trouser fastenings before finally locking lips successfully.  
In the first few weeks of the pregnancy Sephiroth had been warned about raging hormones and what it may eventually lead to, but he had all but forgotten that by the time Genesis' naked and impatient hands were gripping him tightly; pumping him firmly into an erection.

"Gen, I shou… we shouldn't," He groaned, slowly falling to the soft, carpeted floor, hands weightless by his side: it had been so long since he'd felt this. Looking up with feline green eyes, Sephiroth caught with desperate azure, and even without him saying a word, he knew what the redhead needed.

After the quick and frenetic session of crucial lovemaking, Sephiroth lay next to his breathless, dazed and content lover, head on that large bump, listening to the heartbeats he found. He glanced up with a smile and Genesis smiled back at him, raising a hand to actually touch the growth of his own child for the first time in the entire experience.

He was growing more and more gorgeous with each passing day, Sephiroth swore every morning when he woke, finding the sleeping redhead besides him, smiling faintly before he'd yawn like the kitten he was to the younger man and stretch out. So many mornings had past since the day the nurse walked on with the news and Sephiroth wouldn't have missed any one for the world if he had the choice to run through it all again. Of course, Genesis would never, ever, ever allow anything like this to ever be given a chance to ever happen again. Ever. He'd already expressed this. A lot. Every morning when Sephiroth whispered how much he loved him in his ear, in fact.

Then the final day came… the day when Sephiroth was busy working away in his office with some long, long, long over-due paperwork when Angeal burst in, wide eyed and breathless, crying something about Genesis being taken back into the Medical Core.

Fearing the worst, the General had dropped everything in a split second and rushed out with his friend.

"He… He doesn't want you in there," A doctor said in a quiet voice when Sephiroth glanced at him in surprise as he blocked the way into the room. "He was adamant that you be kept out here,"

There were a couple screams that erupted from the room, mostly Genesis' but a few from Angeal himself, who was the only non-medic that had been permitted entry to the small, square room. He was Genesis' best friend after all...

Sephiroth stood patiently at the door when the doctor rushed inside, snapping on his latex gloves as he went. Green eyes watched in horror as the act that had been named to him as 'labour' was carried out inside. Considering the circumstances, the doctors and nurses were being very good about it, treating it as if this were just any other birth, even though a man was anatomically different from a woman and these doctors were more used to treating horrendous sword and gunshot wounds than they were experience in delivering healthy children.

Angeal had wisely bound the redhead's hands together, preventing any magic casting that could probably blow the entire Medical department to pieces, judging from the pain he was in.

Soon enough (well, not really soon, since it had been a couple hours since the General had called for a chair when his legs began protesting), all the medic staff started filing out of the room, all with relieved smiles. Sephiroth rose to look back into the room through the glass, somehow he expected to see Genesis slumped back into pillows exhausted, but instead he found fiery cerulean eyes glaring straight at him, straight through him, wishing a thousand unpleasant deaths upon the man.

"He's healthy, I see," Sephiroth mused as he sensed the nurse, the one who had first broken this happening to them all those nine months ago, stood besides him.

"Yes,"

"_I'm going too kill him, Angeal! Let me go!!_"

"And the baby?"

"See for yourself," Her voice was written in a smile, and for the first time, Sephiroth tore his eyes away from those bitter and exhausted blues that he loved and saw, wrapped up in a soft white cloth, his first (and probably only, if Genesis had anything to say about it) child. "It's a boy,"

Skin was still moist and pale like his father's cream; although as a newborn, features were far too soft and rounded to resemble either of its parents, the child did look more like Genesis. He smiled widely, filled with such bubbling joy and pride and excitement and all those other pleasant emotions he'd read about all rolled into one and it was lying, worn-out and asleep in his arms.

Completely disregarding both his lover and his lover's wishes, Sephiroth entered the room, proudly holding out the child to Genesis, whose mood immediately lightened upon meeting his own creation.

Angeal was just tearing at the seams with glee, aching to hold the child, even when Sephiroth was tenderly handing it to the redhead. "So? Names?! Names?!" He cried, glancing frantically between the two lovers.

Lazily and reluctantly, Sephiroth averted his gaze from the two people he now loved more than any in the world and in a loud clear voice, proclaimed the name that would follow this child for the rest of it's life. "Kadaj," Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Genesis flinch, it was the first time he'd heard of the silver haired man's decision. "What?"

"Couldn't we have something… a little more Greek? After me?"

"After you? Like Exodus?" Angeal said curiously, earning a sharp glance from the new 'mother'.

-

"_The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but_-"

"Genesis, is that quite the thing to be reading to a child?" Sephiroth hung in his son's bedroom, where the child himself laid in bed, drifting off into sleep to the sound of his mother's voice.

"He's the same age as my brothers when I read it to them, and they've turned out fine," The redhead replied simply, quietly closing his prized cream, hardback book and standing. He gently kissed Kadaj's forehead before glancing back up to his lover whose face was awash with a wide, smug smile. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Just musing on how he looks more and more like me each day,"

Sephiroth had been endlessly glad when he'd won 2000gil off Genesis and Angeal each when they made a bet that the child's hair would be auburn and have blue eyes. He'd never forget the disappointment that crossed their faces when they came face to face with two very green and very feline, very Sephiroth-like eyes.

He still smiled about it to this day. He knew Kadaj would never be in any danger when Angeal stole him away to go play in the park in the slums because he looked too much like his father to ever be put at any risk.

He was proud, he was so happy that all this had happened, and he would never have shared it with anyone but Genesis. He swore, he loved that man more and more with each passing day, he'd seen first-hand how loving the redhead could be with the child that for so long he had actually feared.

"Hmpf," Came the redhead's delayed response. He was too busy admiring Kadaj's childish cuteness, long silver hair, streaks on crimson linens and a complexion to match the flawlessness of Sephiroth's. However, Genesis' genes had weaselled themselves in there, Kadaj's hair did not fall into two prominent locks either side of his _rounded_ face (a kitten-like feature, Genesis had been told by Sephiroth that both he and the child shared). He couldn't wait to see who the child would turn out to be more like when he grew up, but for now, Sephiroth had won. "He's four, Sephiroth, he could still change…"

"You wish," Came his reply, a victorious smirk. "We could always try for another one. If you'd like," The General smiled warmly, holding his arms out to embrace Genesis as he approached.

The redhead ducked from the touch, walking down the corridor to the bedroom, not even bothering to turn his head. "Someday, perhaps. But for now, Kadaj is something special, something new."


End file.
